Control
by bekahbabe
Summary: Control. It's what they have in common. Femslash, kink, bondage, dom/sub, light S/M
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** none  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS, Paramount, etc. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note:** Please feed the bard! I welcome any and all _constructive_ criticism, praise, props, etc.

* * *

Control. It's what they have in common. Ziva needs to have it and Abby needs to give it. Abby recognized it the instant they met. She knew the other woman saw it too judging by the cocky, knowing look in her smoldering brown eyes. It irked the scientist that this complete stranger could see right through her. It was unnerving enough that it made her rebel against the magnetic pull she felt toward Ziva. Instead of giving in, she shut the agent out coldly.

What she didn't count on, couldn't have known, was that Ziva didn't mind the challenge. It only made her that much more determined. She took Abby's distance and bitterness in stride; allowing the stubborn woman to test her, learn her. She stuck close, making sure there was no question of her intentions and never allowing Abby a chance to forget her presence.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Abby's defenses weakened. It became harder and harder for her to deny the need burning so dangerously within her. She felt each and every pass of Ziva's dark eyes on her skin as plainly as if she were actually stroking her. She was completely driven to distraction at the sight of the other woman's tanned and slightly calloused hands. Each deliberate move of those long slender fingers hinted at the exquisite pleasure they would surely bring her if given the chance. Her voice broke and rasped even more than usual when the agent was nearby, her throat constricted and threatening to betray her feelings with a telltale moan. When she actually managed to get away from her lab and go home for the night, thoughts of Ziva haunted even her dreams.

She was distracted, that much was certain. But she was at work so she had to force herself to concentrate as she piped chemical samples into tiny vials and loaded them into the mass spectrometer. Once she turned back to the security video footage she was supposed to be reviewing, her concentration slipped away. Her mind wandered instead to the woman who'd thrown her so off balance.

"What are you thinking about?" Abby jumped in surprise at the low whisper that tickled against her ear. She brought her hand up to press against her now racing heart and swiveled around to regard her visitor. She leveled an angry glare at Ziva, who simply raised her eyebrows and spoke again. "I did not mean to frighten you. I was simply curious as to what has you so distracted lately."

"I'm NOT distracted." Abby's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched angrily.

"Yes you are." Ziva took a step closer to Abby's chair and leaned down closer to her eye level. "You know, I usually find that the best way to get rid of a distraction is to talk about it."

"You may be right, Officer David. But since I'm not distracted, there's nothing to talk about. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to my footage. Unless you've brought me some new evidence, that is. Do you have something new for me?"

"Evidence? No, nothing new on the case." Ziva stared into Abby's eyes meaningfully.

Abby refused to let the agent bait her. "Well if that's all…" She looked pointedly at Ziva then cut her eyes to the doorway before spinning back around to face the computer screen.

"And if it's not?" Ziva grasped the arm of the chair and swiveled it back again.

"Well then-" Abby's reply was cut short when Ziva surged forward and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. Abby froze in surprise for a brief second before returning the kiss just as fiercely. Their tongues engaged in a heated duel for dominance. Not willing to break the kiss, Ziva lifted Abby easily from the chair so that they were both standing. Abby instantly snaked her arms around Ziva's back and pressed closer. She moaned into the kiss when she felt warm insistent hands against her hips, guiding her slowly backward until she felt the rough brick wall at her back. Then those hands were on her cheeks, cupping her face possessively as the kiss grew ever deeper.

Abby meant to push her away. She really did. But there was heat and promise and… something else in Ziva's embrace. Something she couldn't identify, but that made her shiver in awareness. She couldn't fight it anymore. Now that the dark sexy woman was upon her, there was no turning back. She wanted this, needed this. And then suddenly there was nothing. Abby's eyes fell open in shock and confusion.

Ziva stood a good distance away, looking up at the microscope slide displayed on the plasma. She did not turn her head, only whispered, "Not alone." As if on cue, the elevator chimed and the doors slid open.

Abby shook her head to clear it and pushed herself off the wall. She stepped toward the microscope and played along. "…which you can tell by the shape and the color of the platelets. See?"

"Ah, yes. I see it now."

"Ladies, enough of the forensics lesson. Gibbs wants us all in the bullpen, NOW. He seriously looked like he was about to explode. Let's go!" Tony corralled the women toward the elevators and punched the button impatiently.

"What is happening?"

"I don't know yet, Ziva. That's what we're going to find out."

Ziva growled low in her throat, too quiet for Tony to notice. "This had better be good."

***

It was after midnight by the time Abby put her machines to bed for the night. "I'll need you all in tip top shape in the morning, guys! Gibbs said there's already more evidence on the way." She flicked the light switch, threw a cheeky salute toward Major Mass Spec and backed out of her darkened lab. She let out a startled squeak when she backed right into a firm, warm body. Her ponytails bounced as she whipped around to apologize. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying atten… Ziva."

"Abby."

"I didn't realize anyone was still here."

"Paperwork." Ziva nodded her head up toward the squad room by way of explanation before locking eyes with Abby. "But that is not why I am here."

Abby's skin warmed under the intense gaze, but she was in no rush to break it. Quietly she breathed out, "Oh?"

"We were interrupted. We were nowhere near finished with our… discussion." Ziva allowed her eyes to wander leisurely over Abby's face and linger on crimson stained lips. "Perhaps now?"

There was no mistaking the meaning of those words. There was also no longer any question of Abby's response. "My car is this way. Your place?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers:** none  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS, Paramount, etc. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note:** Please feed the bard! I welcome any and all _constructive_ criticism, praise, props, etc.

* * *

Seconds after crossing the threshold of Ziva's apartment Abby again found herself pressed against a wall. This time there was no surprise, no battle for dominance. This time Abby melted willingly into the insistent kiss. She allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of Ziva's soft curves and taut muscles pressed tightly against her. Her hands drifted playfully downward to slip snugly into the agent's back pockets. She couldn't help but give one of the firm cheeks an appreciative squeeze, prompting a low growl in response.

Ziva continued her assault on Abby's lips as she reached behind herself to clasp wandering hands and guide them above Abby's head. She easily took the two delicate wrists into one hand and held them immobile against the wall. She heard the taller girl moan into their kiss at the new development and smirked as she drew her head back slightly. She nipped at Abby's bottom lip before drifting lower to explore along the porcelain skin of her neck, only to be brought up short as she reached the girl's trademark collar. Instead she returned to Abby's lips while her free hand slipped up to release the buckled collar. The studded leather fell to the floor, completely forgotten as Ziva traced her tongue along the intricate spider web tattoo adorning Abby's neck. She felt the inked beauty squirm in pleasure as she sunk her teeth into sensitive skin.

"Mmm...yes..."

Ziva had to control her own shudder at the husky voice and warm breath so close to her ear. She wasn't ready to let Abby know how much her sexy rasp affected her. Instead, she focused her attention on nibbling her way up pale flesh and teasing her free hand along Abby's side. She took her time kissing, nibbling, licking and sucking each sensitive inch of flesh as she made her way upward toward a delicate ear. Once there, she traced her tongue leisurely along the shell then sucked the lobe between her lips to nibble at it. Abby turned her head slightly, silently encouraging her to continue the exploration. Ziva let her teeth drag lightly along the earlobe as she released it. Another gasp of pleasure rose from crimson lips as Ziva nipped firmly at a now-racing pulse point. She removed her mouth from Abby's neck entirely and hovered next to her ear to whisper, "Your word?"

"Don't need one." Abby replied simply. She looked deeply into dark eyes; conveying her desire, need, and complete trust of the dangerous woman before her.

"Your word, Abigail!" This time Ziva made it perfectly clear that it was an order as much as it was a question.

Abby glowered at the use of her full name. She finally answered with a petulant sigh, "Fine, hippo."

"Hippo it is, then." Ziva's eyes twinkled with laughter, but she said nothing more about it. Instead, she released her hold on Abby's wrists and pulled her away from the wall to follow after her.

It was a short journey to Ziva's bedroom, where she guided Abby to sit on the bed while she lit a soft bedside lamp and multiple candles. Abby's eyes followed the agent around the room, openly admiring the fluid strength and grace of her movement. Everything about Ziva was as sensual as could be, but it was her underlying deadly strength that really called to Abby. It was that spark of danger and unpredictability that had Abby so undone, so desperately craving Ziva's touch.

Once she was satisfied with the lighting, Ziva paused briefly to remove the many weapons she carried. She noticed curious green eyes grow wide when she withdrew the throwing knife concealed at her back. She could tell that Abby desperately wanted to comment but was impressed when she chose to remain silent. She laid the knife down carefully next to her guns before stalking toward the bed. She came to a stop in front of Abby, nudging bare legs apart to stand between them. A smug smile rose on her lips as she felt the heat of Abby's need through multiple layers of clothing. "Hm. You have been thinking about this, yes?"

Abby knew by the way intelligent brown eyes bore into hers that it was not a question. She swallowed at the almost predatory look being leveled at her. With each passing moment that their eyes remained locked in silence, Abby could feel herself getting more and more turned on. She'd never before thought it possible to get off on just a look, but now she wasn't so sure. She was sure of one thing, though: she needed Ziva's touch. She couldn't wait any longer. Still not breaking eye contact, she reached for Ziva's right hand and guided it to her chest. "Please."


	3. Chapter 3

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS, Paramount, etc. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: Please feed the bard! I welcome any and all constructive criticism, praise, props, etc. Okay so this is where it turns expressly into PWP territory. I seem to have garnered quite a reputation as a tease with that last installment, but I want you all to know that I ALWAYS make good on it! ;-) Ummm, if anyone's not into a bit of light bondage, biting, scratching, etc, you'll want to stop here. Also, I haven't written many smutty scenes before so please let me know how I did, what I can do better, what worked well, etc.

* * *

Ziva searched Abby's pleading eyes before shifting her gaze down to where her hand now rested at the open vee of the girl's shirt. Two buttons were already undone, offering a tempting hint of cleavage. She fingered the next button thoughtfully, but made no attempt to undo it. She heard a small huff of disappointment as she trailed her fingers the rest of the way down the line of buttons. "Patience, Abigail." Her fingers played along the bottom edge of the shirt before sliding beneath it to find warm skin. She explored the smooth plane of her abdomen thoroughly before inching upwards along her side. Feeling the resistance of the woven shirt barring her progress, she slipped her hand free. She grasped the offending material with both hands and yanked it apart easily, the flimsy buttons no match for her strength. The shirt fell open to reveal a skimpy black lace bra and contrasting ivory skin. Ziva immediately felt the need to claim the exposed skin as her own. She slipped her hands back inside the shirt to explore each new inch she'd exposed. Needing more, she lowered herself down to kneel in front of Abby.

Abby looked down at Ziva through a lust filled haze. She watched as the woman explored her torso with lips and tongue. When she felt Ziva begin to use her teeth to nibble along her ribs, Abby's head fell back and she released a soft moan. She couldn't help burying her hands in Ziva's hair, needing to touch the other woman as well. She felt Ziva pause briefly at her touch, but was pleased when the woman didn't stop her. She felt the little bites that the agent peppered along her body slowly moving higher. Her eyes flew open when she felt full lips wrap around one of her lace covered nipples.

Ziva sucked on the hardened nipple firmly and traced the steel ring she'd found there with her tongue. Curious, she wandered a hand to the other nipple to see if it was likewise adorned. She felt a matching ring there as she pinched and teased the swollen tip. She listened to Abby's breathing and moaning increase as she continued her teasing. She caught the nipple in her mouth between her teeth and felt Abby's body arch into her. She also felt blunt nails scratch against her scalp as the girl sought to increase contact. Goosebumps of pleasure rose along Ziva's neck. She needed more.

Winding her own hands into Abby's hair, she pulled her into a bruising kiss. They consumed one another, stoking the flames ever higher. As they continued to kiss, Ziva pushed the destroyed shirt from Abby's body and released the clasp of her bra. Abby released her hold on Ziva just long enough to allow her to discard the lace garment. Then her hands were at the bottom hem of the agent's shirt, lifting it. "Ah, ah, ah." Ziva scolded as she backed out of reach. She leisurely took in the sight of the scientist now half naked in front of her. The pale skin flushed as she watched. "Lay down, naughty girl."

Abby looked back at Ziva with hooded eyes as she did as she was told. She scooted backward up the bed until she felt the pillows behind her. As she settled down onto her back, she could feel the smoldering gaze still raking along her bare skin. Her body strained under the heated perusal, begging for more attention. She was surprised when Ziva did not join her on the bed, but instead remained standing at the foot of it. Tanned hands teased along Abby's knees, downward to her skull socks, and further down to the laces of her boots. She casually removed first one heavy boot, then the other. Then, much too slowly in Abby's opinion, she slid the knee socks off of shapely legs.

Ziva pressed a kiss to the inside of Abby's left ankle, then another slightly higher. She continued kissing her way along smooth pale skin until she reached the girl's knee. There she darted her tongue out to tease along the edge of the crease, drawing a raspy moan from Abby. Ziva lingered at the sensitive juncture, enjoying the sounds her attentions caused. She finally moved onto the bed to kneel alongside Abby as she began moving her kisses higher again. As she kissed her way slowly higher along Abby's thigh, she could smell the girl's arousal and it made her mouth water. She could feel the muscles beneath her lips begin to tense as she reached the hem of the short plaid skirt. Abby's hands were again at her head, urging her onward. Ziva's lips remained against ivory skin as she spoke, "Not yet. Patience, remember? But-" She took one of Abby's hands in hers and slid their joined hands beneath the skirt to press against dampened lace. "You may give me a taste, if you like."

Abby couldn't help but moan at the erotic suggestion. She slipped her index finger past her lace boyshort panties to touch herself. Before she could get carried away, she felt Ziva's firm grip around her wrist. Pulling her hand free, she offered it to the other woman. Ziva took the moisture coated digit into her mouth. She savored Abby's taste, twirling her tongue around thoroughly to get every drop. When she was satisfied that she'd gotten it all, she slid easily up Abby's body to kiss her. She wanted Abby to taste herself in Ziva's kiss. Both women moaned as they shared the flavor of Abby's desire.

As they kissed, Ziva took advantage of her new position to explore bare skin. Her fingers danced along pale skin until she reached a firm, rounded breast. Again curious about the hidden piercings, she lifted herself up to straddle Abby's hips and get a better look. She swiped her thumbs across each nipple and watched as they grew harder. Then she gently grasped one of the rings to examine it. It appeared to be made of steel and was held closed by a small black and red marbled ball. Ziva quirked an eyebrow at the girl beneath her. "These must be fun."

"Oh, they are!" Abby's eyes glinted with mischief as she answered. "It hurt a bit getting them done. But then, sometimes a little pain is a good thing. Don't you think?"

A wicked smile spread across the dark woman's face before she answered. "I couldn't agree more." She rolled the pink nipples between her fingers before giving each little hoop a sharp tug. Abby hissed and bucked her hips in surprise. "Mmm. Yes, fun." Ziva continued to toy with Abby's nipples, varying the pressure of her pinches and tugs. She felt the girl's hips begin rolling unconsciously against her own; seeking friction, release. She shifted so that she had one of her legs between Abby's own, pressing tightly against her. Enjoying the feel of the girl's wetness against her, she renewed her teasing. This time she lowered her mouth to join in the fun. She nibbled torturously around a pink aureola, purposely avoiding the straining nipple. Finally, she reached out her agile tongue to snag the piercing and give it a tug. Ziva heard Abby's moans grow louder as she allowed herself to get rougher with her tugging and biting.

Propping herself up on one arm, she began a path down pale skin with the other. She gave the reddened nipple one last pinch before moving down her abdomen to dip teasingly into her bellybutton. Ziva trailed her fingertips along the waistband of Abby's skirt but made no effort to remove it. She traced lower to caress the gentle curve of hipbone through the thin layers of fabric.

Abby couldn't help pressing her hips upwards into the exploring touch. She could feel Ziva's hand drifting ever so slowly closer to where she so desperately wanted it. She bit her lower lip to prevent moaning when she felt Ziva cup her firmly through her skirt, but couldn't quite mask the hitch in her breathing.

Ziva released the nipple she was nibbling on to look at Abby. She took in the sexy sight before her. Teeth sunk into full red lips, pink flushed cheeks, and green eyes nearly blackened with desire; her intense need was written plainly on her face. Staring into Abby's pleading eyes, Ziva pressed her middle finger tighter against the outline of her slit. She dragged her finger slowly higher, fully aware of the delicious friction the lace underwear provided. When she pressed even closer and finally rubbed rough circles over Abby's swollen clit, Abby could no longer hold her silence.

A strangled moan escaped her lips and urged Ziva onward. "Yes. Ohhh, yes. Mmm."

Ziva shuddered in pleasure as the sultry moans surrounded her. She could feel her own desire pooling as Abby's moans grew loader with each furious stroke. "That's it, let me hear you."

Moaning almost constantly by then, Abby managed to utter "so... close..." before her voice faltered and her moans became unintelligible. Her entire body tensed as she felt her skirt shoved aside and graceful fingers quickening their pace. A few moments later, sharp teeth claimed her neck in a savage kiss and triggered her release. Her body trembled and her voice broke as the flames of orgasm washed over her. "Z-, ah, Ziva!"

Ziva stilled her hand but did not remove it as she allowed Abby time to collect herself. She watched green eyes blink open and slowly begin to refocus. Suddenly, Ziva felt a strong hand behind her neck, trying to tug her down for a kiss. She made to grab the offending hand and deny the unspoken request, but instantly changed her mind. Those lips were far too tempting and she could no longer deprive herself for the sake of teasing the woman beneath her. She needed it just as much as Abby. She let the pale hand pull her close and bring her into a deep kiss. Ziva shifted to lie atop Abby as their tongues slid together slowly.

Abby's hands once again found their way into Ziva's back pockets and pulled their hips together tightly. "Too many clothes…" she mumbled into their kiss, causing Ziva to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS, Paramount, etc. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note:** Please please please read AND review. Really. I thrive on constructive criticism!

* * *

_Abby's hands once again found their way into Ziva's back pockets and pulled their hips together tightly. "Too many clothes…" she mumbled into their kiss, causing Ziva to laugh._

"I couldn't agree more." Ziva lifted herself easily off of Abby's prone form and brought her hands to the zipper holding the girl's impossibly short skirt in place.

Abby lifted her hips automatically to let Ziva tug her skirt and panties off but pouted when the agent made no move to undress herself. "I meant you!" Leaving the pockets behind, pale hands reached to release Ziva's fly. She managed only one button before Ziva grasped her wrists firmly and pressed them to the bed above her head.

"I knew exactly what you meant, Abigail." Ziva leaned forward to nip at Abby's lower lip, still locked in a sexy pout. "But since you are having trouble being patient…"

Abby could only watch and hope as Ziva shifted one hand to clasp both of her wrists, freeing up the other to dip into the bedside stand. All traces of the pout disappeared when Ziva withdrew a pair of thick leather handcuffs. Instead, Abby eyed first the cuffs, then her dark captor, hungrily.

Nimble fingers unsnapped the decorative bracers adorning Abby's wrists and buckled the cuffs in their place, looping a link around a headboard slat before attaching it to its mate. Ziva watched a devilish smirk spread on crimson lips as her captive tested her restraints. She enjoyed another moment of looking over her handiwork before Abby broke her reverie.

"So you've got me. Now what?" Her voice and her eyes held a challenge as she pinned Ziva with her own heated gaze.

Ziva's eyes narrowed dangerously but inwardly she was pleased with Abby's daring nature, even in her currently vulnerable position. Still, she would not dignify the woman's challenge with a response. Instead she shook her head slightly, warningly, and drew back so that there was no longer any contact between their bodies.

Once again the sight of flawless porcelain skin decorated with occasional intricate tattoos drew Ziva in with the desire to leave her own mark on such an exquisite canvas. She reached out with a single index finger extended to trace a feather-light path along Abby's collarbones, ghosting her way teasingly inward from shoulder to chest, first one side then the other. Her finger hovered for a moment in the graceful gap at the juncture of clavicles and sternum, not quite touching but feeling the obvious heat passing between their bodies before suddenly dragging a blunt fingernail firmly down unsuspecting flesh. A satisfied smirk spread on her lips at the resultant gasp and bright pink line from throat to navel. Goosebumps bloomed in Ziva's wake as she scratched both hands along Abby's ribcage then downward over the rise of her hipbones.

Knowing her pretty pink trails weren't likely to even last the night, Ziva changed her tactic. She lowered her lips to taste the soft skin of Abby's chest, nibbling and sucking with bruising intensity. Each hiss and moan simply spurred her on as she left a trail of angry purple bruises to mark her journey downward.

Abby arched wantonly against Ziva's exploring mouth as she lingered around her hipbones. The feel of teeth nipping and dragging sharply against her sensitive skin was electric. Each little bite brought a fresh wave of pleasure that shot straight to her core. Abby fought to keep her eyes open so she could watch Ziva marking her and enjoy her seductive, territorial gaze. When Ziva's thick curls fell to obscure her face, Abby allowed her eyes to flutter closed. She felt her legs nudged apart before teeth sank into the tender flesh of her inner thigh.

As Ziva inched closer to her goal, she followed each vicious nip with a soothing sweep of her tongue. The evidence of Abby's arousal greeted her and she reveled in the sweet saltiness. Each taste drew her further in until she finally reached the source. Abby let out a long moan and lifted her hips to meet Ziva's questing tongue. Ziva took her time tasting and exploring, first lightly swiping along the outer folds before delving deeper to gather Abby's rich essence on her tongue, all the while deftly avoiding the one spot Abby wanted her attention most. She traced her tongue as close as she dared and heard a plaintive moan along with the straining of the cuffs against the headboard. She couldn't help the growl of satisfaction that rose on her lips, which only heightened Abby's need.

"Ziva, please?"

"Please what, Abby?"

"You know what." Abby forced her eyes open to meet Ziva's gaze.

"Mm. YOU need to say it. Or…," Ziva drew slowly away.

Stubborn green eyes warred with fiery brown until Abby finally let out a tiny sigh. She flashed her sexiest pout before speaking. "Make me cum. I need to cum for you."

Ziva could only moan in response as Abby's words and raspy, needy tone made her pulse quicken. There was no way she could deny such a delicious request. She stretched up for an impulsive kiss and playfully captured Abby's lower lip between her teeth before they parted. She quirked a devilish eyebrow and once again slid down the inviting body beneath her. "If that is what you want."

Abby itched to bury her hands in Ziva's hair as the agent came to rest between her thighs. Instead she could only clutch the headboard convulsively when she finally felt Ziva's lips wrap around her clit. "Ngh. Ahh… Oh god, yeah!"

Ziva continued her rhythmic suction as Abby's thighs began to twitch. She reached one arm across pale hips to still their movement. Her other hand found its way to Abby's hot core. Two fingers dipped teasingly inside then retreated, drawing a needy whimper from crimson lips. Ziva continued the tease again and again, delighting to the sounds it elicited. Finally she was awarded with the sexiest growl she ever heard.

"Z, please! Fuck me now!"

Ziva wasted no time obliging, as she greedily buried two fingers within Abby's depths. She filled her with strong, deliberate strokes as she redoubled her focus on Abby's clit. When she sensed the walls begin to contract around her she curled her fingers to drag against her lover's g-spot. Abby's responding climax was explosive and Ziva continued her attentions; coaxing one, two more before Abby begged for a break to recover. As Ziva moved to release Abby from her bonds she realized with a note of surprise that she had some 'recovering' of her own to do. She guessed she really shouldn't be all that surprised, no one had ever affected her quite like Abby seemed to.


End file.
